She left me behind
by Project Sephiroth
Summary: A psychic girl loses her memory and enters the virtual reality. Contains elements from all games. Rated T because I dont think a child would be intersted, even though it doesn't include anything bad. Plz enjoy my very fisrt fanfiction. R&R! :D
1. The world forgot her

Chapter 1: Anmesia

I opened my eyes to find a black apartment or so in front of me. Why am I here, of all places? I stood up and tried to know anything that happened before I blacked out… Thinking, thinking harder, WAIT! My name! What is my name? How do I know?

Maybe that building will tell me. Or maybe not. Something just tells me that it is too creepy inside for me to go and ask for my name. I looked behind that apartment to find a…forest? This got me even more confused, why would there be an apartment in the middle of the beautiful wildlife? I just stood there, waiting for an answer. Until it came. A disgusting trained dog appeared from that dark block. It pounced and headed straight towards me. Then it's trainer came into vision as well, just as revolting as his "pet" is. A big, tall, fat, uniformed man with a black stick and a black uniform, ew! He seemed vicious and he looked like he wanted to kidnap me. But why would he and that dog attack such a charming girl like me? I know my charming look and eyes would always fool everyone. But this human is heartless, almost a robot. So I yelled my best and started running, hoping that someone could hear me and come to save me.

I dashed through the trees, left and right, until I felt a twig that attached itself to my foot and made me unable to run any more. I landed on the floor with a bump and tried to get my foot free.

There was no time. I lost my charm along with my memory, and now a dog is going to touch me. How could this get any worse? Well, I didn't completely lose my luck, because a shadow on the branch of the tree jumped down between me and the revolting creature. The shadow-figure was sort of weird, it had a spherical head and two antennas on the top of its head, or maybe they weren't antennas? I was too tensed to focus on that point, but the dog ran from the shock of seeing the figure, and the man, slightly confused and greatly astonished, tried to catch up with the dog. Phew! They were gone. The shadow figure turned around helped me up.

"Thanks." I thanked him and then I saw- I saw who he was. A furry paw? A tail? That thing was a cat, a white cat wearing a red helmet, with its two blue ears standing up from the helmet. It wore a red racing suit, red socks and white trainers. But, regardless of the fact that it was shocking to see a mutant animal, behind his helmet glasses there were beautiful eyes.

"..Who are you?" I asked.

"Let's talk later. Come with me." Was his reply.

We reached what seemed like a train station that had a monkey wearing a uniform. That was cute. I always hated monkeys because they never wore any clothes, but when monkeys act civilized, then I like them. I still hate gorillas though. So he talked to monkey and the monkey talked too. "Are you real?" I asked. The monkey and the cat looked at me, perplexed, not knowing what to say. Finally the cat responded,

"Yes. We are real animals, not mutants like those silly cartoons on television. In fact, those animals that you see in the human world are inferior beings. But it's a long story, Let me explain everything on the train.

"Where are you taking me?" I panicked.

"To a safer place." The cat said, "To Cocomall."

On the train, the seats were green and there were many of these animals. The cat chose a bench and we sat down. He looked at my clothes and began the conversation,

"Sorry that I haven't introduced myself earlier, I'm Kid Cat. Who may you be?"

"…I don't know." I said.

"It's ok, don't be shy."

"No I'm serious, I really don't know. I don't remember anything, I just lost my memory about half an hour ago."

"Well, you could now make up your own name! It's nice to choose a nice name (not like mine). It's like your reborn into a new life." He said, giggling happily.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I replied sadly.

"I see you like the colour red." He said, looking at my red plaid shirt and my white jeans, my red hairpin and my red glasses.

"Oh, I do! So what's a Cocomall?"

"It's a beautiful town silly! You'll live there, far from the human world."

"What?"


	2. Cocomall: The beginnig of a new life

I stared at the cat as we got off the train. Even though I like him because he saved my life, but I'm angry because he didn't ask me to choose where we're going.

"Dude, cheer up. He said, waking me up from my daydreams,

"Welcome to Cocomall!"

"What a city! It's so not urban, which is cool."

"It's a town DUH! And it's very nice."

"So where can I get my villa?"

"Let's start by the town hall. Shall I give you a tour?"

"OK sure! (I guess..)"

I wanted to show him that I'm not happy with what he did but I was too excited with my new life. I ran ahead and giggled,

"Last one is a loser."

We were both laughing, with the cold breeze and my waving hair. It isn't long; it's two braids at my shoulder. I was following a path with orange circles of dirt, with colourful tulips and cosmos neatly at the sides. It seems that this town is almost a replica of paradise or I am in paradise! I read the signs occasionally, and passed the river, reaching the town hall second to the cat. I went in and told the pelican that I want to live somewhere. She told me that the 4 free houses are small and identical, just to save me the trouble. I enjoyed my time with Kid Cat at the beach 'till it was almost sunset. A black cute cat, a white cat with a blue face, and a human girl came to see us. They all seemed friendly, but the girl was tensed,

"Hey, a new face!" said the black cat.

"Welcome to Cocomall, mew!" said the white cat, "I'm Mitzi what's your name?"

"Just call me…Hana." I just made up a name, and it's not half bad, is it?

"I'm Kiki. Nice to meet you."

"er…nice to meet you too. And you are?" I asked the human girl.

"I'm Zara. Bye!"

"You're leaving already?" Kiki said.

"Yes, to get ready for the sleepover party, at my house."

"SLeepOVeR PartY! Yaay!" we all said at the same time.

"Tell you what, you're all invited, along with some others at my house."

"Cool man." Said Kid Cat, "I'll go get some snacks."

"Weren't you going to give me a tour?"

"Oh yeah! I'll show you some of the landmarks today, and the neighbours tomorrow. OK let's go!"

"Bye cupcake!" Kiki waved. She nicknames Kid Cat? Not cool. Now we were walking and talking and stuff.

"Hana, you might want to buy a special Animal Crossing SIM card for your phone."

"Yeah, good idea." I found my phone in my pocket. The mobile charm was half a heart with a "we are" "always" carved into it. I frowned slightly in deep thought and confusion, but when I slid it open, there were no contacts on my phone memory list. Weird. Like I have no memory of my past.

* * *

Enjoy everyone! :D but I won't be able to post anything else until after 5th of April. R&R! Even if it is harsh criticism I'll accept it.


	3. Settling In

Settling in

What a sunny morning. We had a fun party, and Kid Cat actually bought me a new phone because I fell and broke the screen. That's sweet of him. The new phone has a map that tells me where I am and updates automatically, plus an item finder app, which tells me the shrunken item's identity that I am holding in the shrinker-cube, and all this is in my empty looking pockets. What a fantastic friend he is. So I entered the local shop to find a house. The moment I entered I saw an evil looking raccoon staring with sinister eyes. Ignoring him, I went and approached the human girl standing by the flower section, holding a notebook and typing down some stuff.

"Um, hi." I began shyly.

She looked at me with a smile. Her hair was cute: light brown that shines in the sunlight that comes from the cracking walls of this dump.

"Yes? Are you a tourist?"

"No, I'm new here! I'm Hanna."

"Welcome, I'm Bethany. Where do you live in town?"

"I'm looking for a house. Where can I find one?"

"There's only one person selling almost everything in tow, and that's Tom Nook. That raccoon over there. There's no proper real estate so you have to ask him yourself."

Wishing I was deaf, I asked that thing: "How much are your houses?"

"Oh, hm? House! Well, ehehehe, I have only, one type of house for sale, costing a mere 19,800 bells!"

I just stared. This person's totally insane. The laugh, the price, who does he think I am, anyway? So I bought it without paying, then I will have to pay a "mortgage" at the town hall whenever I feel like it, well, whatever it is, it looks like a sort of loan. So I chose my house (or my house's roof colour) took my key, refused a job offer, and stepped inside to chat on the phone. Instead a person answered called rover. Well it's his recorded voice actually, and he led me to Kiki's number without daiing 8 digits, just a villager number in the map and 02234 for internal calls. So I was chatting with Kiki, mainly about Kid Cat in school. Great, there's school. A person called Mathilda came in to drop by a housewarming gift! That's very nice since I didn't tell her, nor did I have any chairs to host her properly, but seeing that she was panting with rosy cheeks visible on her black fur, I took the bed downstairs for something a little comfy. Her gift was a Lovely wardrobe, cute and handy. She then left, and then Mitzi called on the phone to go shopping. Yay! But I was already broke, but Mitzi was insisting to buy for me. Can you imagine that there is only one mall in Cocomall? But it is very wide and famous, since it is a stage in Mario Kart Wii.

"You know, you might consider taking a job. There's no harm and it's normal in town to do this. When I first moved here with my parents, I had a part-time job in the summer until Kiki moved in." I blinked, about to burst out laughing.


	4. Careers

Careers

It was a beautiful Friday, until it was twilight, and I knocked on Kid Cat's door, and we watched the sunset on a hill (because I was too lazy to memorize any other directions). He said that my cookies "speak for themselves" and that chocolate is his favourite, just like me. I really must thank Mitzi properly for buying me some groceries. She liked my cookies too.

"You know, Kid Cat, Mitzi bought the ingredients." I said.

"She always likes to help people." He replied

"But is working bad here? Because she suggested one."

"It's ok. I have enough to cover you financially."

"No, no, I don't want to be of a trouble. Is there any good thing to do?"

"Well, for starters, don't ever work for Nook. He's so racist against humans, cats, dogs, and birds. Bethany says that he has been trying to give her tasks he doesn't even need. Do you know that he is insane?"

"Hahaha, I wonder if he has a heart."

"They say, that he was once a humble man, and that he helped someone he loved."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ya right." I said with giggles in the air.

It was a beautiful sunset. There was something that led me to the mall once again. There was a shop next to Nook's (which is at the tip of the mall" called "Able Sisters". I stepped inside. A teenage porcupine greeted me, and I passed my through the clothes they offered. An older porcupine was sewing a bodice on the sewing machine, humming the town tune, which is upper Mario Galaxy 2's theme. But the shirts weren't really as cool.

"Um, I'm Hanna, you are?" I said

"I'm Mabel, and this is my sister Sable." The smaller one said cheerfully.

"Ok, so do you have a free space for me?"

Sable looked up at me, and stopping her sewing, she came closer to examine me, smiling each few seconds.

"Sable, What are you doing?" Mabel said, then addressing me "What would you like to do?"

"What are you good at?" Sable finally whispered.

I smiled with pride, "I will design the most fashionable outfits, but I can only sew basic tops, mini-skirts, and wool scarves, slowly."

Sable clapped her hands, "Perfect!" and opened a drawer, getting out two aprons, "Which colour do you want? We have yellow and blue." That was a rather friendly addressing this time.

"Um..." after five minutes silence, "Ok yellow, no blue. Fine yellow, no wait blue. UUUGGGHH!"

"Blue?" Mabel said

"Okay!"

Then we agreed on working hours: 8-10am then 8-10 pm. Apparently school starts at 10:10am and ends at 4pm! This is a dream come true! A school only in the worst hours of the day, noon and its melting sun. Also, there is a profit on every outfit I design, starting tomorrow, and weekdays start from Sunday to Thursday.


	5. Kid Cat Special

Kid Cat Special

Kid Cat's POV

I just finished my biology project with Kiki, so I called my pal Frobert. My Dad is racist against him and the humans. He says that frogs are not loyal. They throw their kids in the ocean and live their own life. Maybe that's why Frobert has no family? He also says that humans use people and nature for fantasy. Well, I can't say he's lying but that's not really the truth. If my dad discovers that I bought that cat-like girl to this dimension, I'd go and live with the humans, on the earth. But she's sweet. And even that person said that she will save us from the upcoming events.

So I was bored and then my mom called me downstairs for a guest. I have finished tiding my room (out of boredom) and it was Hana. She wanted to give me a gift. That's just like the cute romance stories. Especially that she's extremely shy in front of my mom, and thank God that dad's not here. Aaah, her face was so red, and that made her look so funny!

" I wonder what's in the present, Hana?" I teased.

"um,…"

" Haha, ya right!" I giggled, copying her last time.

"Did you see this new book in the library?"

"What?"

"N..nothing."

After a long conversation of her efforts to change the topic, eventually she found a reasonable one:

"Which school do you go to?"

"The only one in town."

"hm…"

"Wait, are you going to school?" I asked with worry.

"uh-huh."

"How? You don't even know your last name, how will you give them papers."

"I wrote them at Pelly's. I'm 13, like you, right?"

No, I'm 14. But it's nice that way." I looked up with a lot worry about this girl, will she survive? Or have I made a mistake…?


	6. Gracie Grace

Gracie Grace

A new day. I got myself ready, and got my sketch for Ables'. I remember making my favourite outfit myself. Black skinny jeans and a short sleeved buttoned dress that is to the knees. The upper part is a dark pink silk and its tightest at the waist, which is black, then relaxing at the thighs (also black), under the dress is a darker pink dark top that is not too tight. I even bought a human mannequin and made her wear it and a plastic heart hairpin in her hair, plus a pink handbag and a pink purse with circles carved into it. Once a squirrel came in complaining that a human mannequin is a racist idea but ended up buying it on the same day. But this time we had a different customer, we had a celebrity, one that appears a lot in Nintendique, yup, Gracie herself. Ofcourse all the news reporters were watching as Gracie entered a local shop like ours. It was weird for us to be such competitors. So she was looking at Ables with disgustbut her eyes widened with shock at the style of outfits, and noticed me wearing an apron. She stepped towards me with pride and glared. Then she addressed Sable, with a proud and evil chuckle

"Well, well, fancy having another loser to help you." She snapped, "Looks like you only needed a... measly human."

All, the news reporters were spectating this match, and my prestige is of top priority, so I tried to be rude enough

"Why do you say that? Jealous? Or is it all about business? Competitors! If you really thing we're nothing, then why come bug us with your opinion!" She then smirked, as there was obvious fear in my widened eyes. She instructed the reporters to step outside, except for her secretary. Taking each step with glamorous arrogance, and until her hooves were in contact with my collar, that's when I sensed danger. My legs were no longer on the floor, and pushing and kicking does no then began slapping me continuously and I had no chance to free myself. Sable starting pushing Gracie like shaking a tree. Vision was going blurry. Tears falling out. Mabel's sobbing. Mm, blood…


	7. The First Day

Note: the events of this chapter and the one before are almost on the same week, so that's why it feels like it's suddenly cut, but its not.

The First Day

After getting ready for the first day of school, I stood in front of the mirror, flashing dozens of warm and happy smiles. I have to give the best first impression in order to start a new life. Somehow there is this sensation that tells me that I am not meant to have my memories. It feels so deep though… Oh Well, better go to school early!

As the homeroom teacher introduced me to the class. The whole class gazed in awe, as if they saw me before or known me somewhere. Suddenly a penguin frowned and was muttering a word, and soon enough the whole class was repeating it shamelessly "Nerd!" Yes I am a nerd. It's something to be proud of, not hide shamefully. But everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves, not be insulted simultaneously, right? Riiight?

"NO!" Snapped the penguin with a push, squeezing me harder to the wall. I pushed back, trying not to look scared, and I yelled back "What do you want from me?" I turned to face all of these people with their beady eyes: Zara, penguins (called "Gwen" and "Hopper") a squirrel, a dog (of course) and a wolf. They seemed to like hanging out together even though they are from different classes. Zara was rolling her red eyes, about to cry or burst from conflictions of emotions. I just don't get her. She then thumped me and sighed angrily,

"I know. Don't lie. You wish to have a life too? You want us to switch places again! NO! JUST KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM ME! I AM SICK OF YOU! Go to hell! HEELLL! I am sick of you and what you offered to me, even though it was of good." Then she began covering my vision with darkness, punching me hard, and struggling was still no good. Soon every one of them was joining in, and the pain was doubling. I pushed and kicked and squealed. Until I lost all my energy. A beam of light blinded my vision…

"I'm sorry. To give you a hard time." The delicate girl softly said, tears pouring even more "It's all my entire fault. But I can't stop." This time she was trembling, and she was on her knees…

Wrapped in angel's wings, am I? No, but I awoke at warm arms wrapping me, soothing the throbbing pain that suddenly formed on myself. It felt ... tender, warm hearted, and fur..? Those eyes, Kid Cat?


	8. Tear

Yes, Kid Cat is wrapping me. But we were in the principal's office. I pulled away but I wish I couldn't let go: I need warmth. The principal said with shame,

"Tsk, tsk. Is this how you treat new students? Apologize now, and this will be your final warning." I saw the group of 6 apologize. It seems that they had an earful of lectures. The principal then said to me " There's nothing to be worried about now, is there? Now go and wash your face, hana." Immediately I realized that there was a tear on my cheek. When have I been crying? Who has been talking to me?

Sorry that this is too short, but the events will cut here and begin in a new chain, ok? R&R :D


	9. Season Alert

Okay, so this is a "happy" chapter, dedicated to InvaderCakez, just because she reviewed. Thank you! But I am not a noob. Anyway the purpose of this chapter is to inform you of the seasons and time right now, because autumn and winter have very important things (acorns!)

Before summer ends, Cocomall had yet another surprise just around the corner! Oh, and it's not the fishing and bug contests organized by outside people, it was "regional exclusive".

It was the weekend, and by 10:00am, benches have been set up by the plaza, with a huge ribbon, and more like an over decorated stadium in a…suspicious way. Then I saw Tom Nook was standing by sheepishly, his wallet in his hands. Ow, that hurts the eyes.  
But the good thing about coming early with my friends is to sit right in front of Tortimer, the funny and humble mayor. He treats us all like a family because hardly anyone is interested in politics.

Not to mention that we've never seen Pelly out in the sun. I heard that her cousin, Pepper, came to our town to take the shift from 4:00am to 8:00am, because she is not used to long shifts yet. And there could be more moving in too, so Pelly and her sister can actually have some days off, and shorter shifts. Finally we will get to see more of their lives.  
"Um, ahem." Stepped up the mayor, waiting for the excited crowd's silent attention, "Dear residents of Cocomall…Today, the 20th of July, marks the day right before summer's end, but despite the unrecorded storm approaching on the 22nd, we will build some more facilities to our peaceful town. This is for your happiness and well being, so that's where the good part comes, sprouties! The renovations are your choice! It is open for the suggestions! Heh heh heh HAH!"

This was greeted with a wide applause, before the mayor mentioned some more,

"However suggestions will begin to be implemented in winter. And of course we do not have enough to finance all the good ideas, so it has to be reasonable and matching to the criteria."

The smiles died down a little, thinking whether this restriction would be a bad thing, but that must be expected, ofcourse, no matter how much of a fantasy we are living in.

"That's why there is another expected 'big thing' in autumn IF two ideas have been chosen and there can only be one! I dare you to guess it! HAH! Oh, and that's not all! The owner of the chosen suggestion will manage it in person, adding their name to the honored citizens list in town!" This time, was the real ear deafening cheer.


End file.
